Forgiveness
by ainmals1
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the episode "I Only Have Surprise For You"? Well Frankie tells Destiny a story a year before she, Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie came around.


**Hey guys, here is my next Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story. This time Frankie tells Destiny a flashback about what happens after "I Only Have Surprise For You" I hope you like it.** **Now before we begin I must point out a few things.**

 **"I Only Have Surprise For You" is the only Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" episode I didn't see, but I have heard a lot of people not liking it, so I never will see it. Also I have read a few stories about what what happens after the episode, so I thought why not make one of my own.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Forgiveness

It was a nice day at Fosters in June. Mac, Bloo, Leslie, and Goo played outside, Coco and Gareth were in the kitchen having a snack, Eduardo and Beverly were playing dolls in the bed room, Wilt and Aileen were taking care of the nursery friends, and Frankie was in her room reading her magazine, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Frankie asked.

"It is me Destiny," said Destiny's voice.

"Come on in," said Frankie.

Destiny came in Frankie's room and sat on the chair.

"How are you doing Destiny?" Frankie asked.

"I am doing fine, how about you?" Destiny responded.

"Great thanks," said Frankie.

"Frankie what do you think about Mac visiting here?" Destiny wondered.

"It is nice to see another human besides me and Grandma so I'm glad he isn't giving up on Bloo," said Frankie.

"Yeah he and Goo are the only kids I see come here, Mac is a great kid, he's like a little brother to me," said Destiny.

"He is like a little brother to me as well, but sometimes he isn't like other kids," said Frankie.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"Well did he ever tell you he doesn't like surprise parties?" Frankie asked.

"No," said Destiny.

"Well about two years ago before you came, we planned a surprise party, Mac thought it was for him so he ruined it, because Bloo always embarrassed him, but we told him it wasn't for him it was for a friend of ours and we got mad at him so wanted to make up for it by throwing another party, Grandma revealed herself as our friend, and we laughed and embarrassed him," Frankie explained.

Destiny looked at Frankie a little shocked to hear that.

"Frankie how could you guys do something like that to him?" Destiny asked with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know I guess we wanted to see his reaction, little did we know it was the biggest mistake we ever made," Frankie's voice trailed down sadly.

"What happened?" Destiny asked.

"The day after it happened, Mac got angry at us and asked us painful questions, sure we deserved it but it still hurt like crazy," Frankie explained.

"If he was angry at you guys before, then why is he still here?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny how about I start this story from the beginning," Frankie said.

Destiny sat down and started to listen to this possibly painful story. Destiny usually doesn't like to hear about sad stuff, but at least this didn't have anything to do with death.

* * *

FLASHBACK

About a year or two ago Mac walked on the side walk, mumbling to himself.

"Why am I even going to Fosters, those backstabbers will probably mock me once I walk into those doors," Mac muttered to himself.

As the boy reached to Fosters he opened the door and saw Bloo with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Mac buddy old pal, wanna play video games?" Bloo asked.

"Not now Bloo," Mac said.

Bloo looked at him a little bit confused. Then Goo approached Mac.

"Hiiiiii Mac wanna play checkers huh huh huh?" Goo babbled.

"Go ask someone else Goo," Mac muttered.

Goo looked at Mac a little confused. Next Mac walked into the kitchen Frankie greeted the boy with a smiled.

"Hey Mac wanna help me with the cooking?" Frankie asked.

"No thanks Frankie," Mac mumbled as he continued to walk on.

Frankie looked at him questionably. Outside Mac saw Wilt playing basketball, the tall red being was glad to see the kid.

"Hi Mac wanna play one on one basketball with me?" Wilt asked.

"No thank you Wilt," Mac said.

Wilt looked at Mac with concern. Mac walked back in the house, walked into the living room and saw Eduardo, the purple monster waved at the boy.

"Hola Senor Mac, want to watch a movie with me?" Eduardo asked.

"Watch a movie by yourself," Mac mumbled.

As he walked away Eduardo looked at him with worry. In the laundry room Mac saw Coco ironing some clothes, the bird, airplane, plant creature smiled at Mac.

"Coco coco coco coco coco? (hi Mac wanna help me iron the clothes)" Coco asked.

"Not now Coco," Mac muttered.

Coco looked at him all worried. Mac saw Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman in the hallways the both of them greeted the kid with a smile.

"Hello Mac dear, we are on our way to my room for tea," said Madame Foster said.

"Would you care to join us?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Ask someone else," Mac said walking away.

Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman looked at him concerned.

Everywhere Mac went an imaginary friend asked him if he walked to play with them, or hang out with them he would say 'not now, ask someone else, no thanks, or do it by yourself,' so all of the friends, Frankie, Goo, and Madame Foster gathered in the main foyer, while Mr. Herriman stood at the intercom and announced, "Master Mac your presences is requested to the main foyer at once."

Once that was done Mac came down the stairs but stopped at the very top where everyone else saw him.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"We want to know what is up with you," Bloo explained.

"Yeah ever since you came here you keep avoiding us," said Frankie.

"Is there something we did?" Goo asked.

"Yes," said Mac.

"What did we do?" Eduardo asked.

"You guys know very well what you did," Mac muttered.

"I'm sorry Mac but we don't," Wilt said in honesty.

"You guys did that ugly prank on me yesterday," Mac reminded them.

Everyone thought for a second, then remembered what he was talking about, so that's why he was avoiding them.

"And I have a few things to ask... WHO DID YOU GUYS THINK YOU WERE? HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT TO ME? WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? WHAT KIND O FRIENDS ARE YOU TO DO THAT TO ME? AND HOW COULD I EVER FORGIVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT?" Mac screamed.

After he calmed down he turned to go up the stairs, "And If You Need To Back Stab Me Again, I Will Be In The Attic, ALONE!" the boy said angrily.

Mac ran up the stairs to the attic. All of the friends were speechless to hear what Mac asked them, Eduardo and some other friends started to cry; Wilt, Frankie, Goo, and other friends looked like they were going to cry; Coco, Madame Foster, even Mr. Herriman, and some friends hung their heads in shame, Bloo and some other friends stayed speechless.

"Coco coco coco co, (Great now he is angry at us)," Cococo said sadly.

"I thought he put it behind him," said Madame Foster sadly.

"Since we did, but maybe we should give him some time alone, then he might talk to us," said Mr. Herriman.

Everyone wasn't sure if Mac would want to talk to them at all, but decided to do what Mr. Herriman told them by doing what they liked. It had been two hours since Mac ran up in the attic, he didn't even want to play then, so everyone decided to go to the attic and try to talk to their friend, Madame Foster knocked on the door.

"Mac are you in there?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yeah, Where Else Would I Be?!" Mac snapped.

"May we come in?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yes, I was feeling So lonely that I Wanted company," Mac said sarcastically.

Even though they knew he was being sarcastic the friends opened the attic door and saw Mac sitting in the corner of the wall facing it with his arms crossed.

"What Do You Guys Want?!" Mac snapped without even looking at the friends.

"We just want to talk to you," Frankie said calmly.

"Just Go Away, I Don't Want To Talk To You!" Mac snapped still with his back turned.

"I'm sorry Mac, but since we hurt you That badly we will make it up to you, we will do Anything for it we promise," Wilt said gently putting his hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac brushed Wilt's hand off of his shoulder angrily.

"Forget It, You Guys Helped Enough, Besides What Difference Does It Make?!" Mac snapped still not looking at them.

"But Senor Mac we're your amigos," Eduardo said hurt.

"Not Anymore You Aren't, You Guys Are The Worst Friends Ever!" Mac snapped again with his back still turned.

"Coco co coco coco cococo co (Come Mac please, you have to forgive us)," Coco begged.

"Forgive You? No Way! What You Guys Did Was The Worst Thing That Has Ever Happened To Me!" Mac snapped again still not looking at them.

"Mac I know I have embarrassed you so many times before, but I didn't think you would hang on this one," Bloo said.

"Yeah, Well I Did! How Could I Ever Trust You Guys Again?" Mac snapped still turning his back.

"Mac can't you give us one more chance? This is even worse than the first time we met," Goo pointed out.

"You Know There Are Times I Wished I Never Met You Guys!" Mac snapped still not turning around.

All of the words Mac was saying hurt everyone, they tried to tell him they were just playing a prank and didn't mean any harm, then finally Mac turned around to face them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy yelled.

All of the friends were taken aback of what their friend had just said, with their feelings hurt they all walked out of the attic and closed the door softly, and went back down stairs. Bloo, Goo, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, and the others friends were hurt, true they deserved to get yelled at but they didn't think Mac would say such things to them, the gang realized playing that prank wasn't funny anymore it turned into something unforgivable, regretful, and hurtful, each of them wished they never planned it, laughed, or mocked him.

"Now what?" Bloo asked.

"We might just have to give up," said Frankie.

"What but we can't that," said Bloo.

"I believe Miss Francis is right Master Blooergard," said Mr. Herriman.

"Guys we can't give up," Bloo said with determined.

"I'm afraid we have no choice Bloo, Mac doesn't want to talk to us," said Madame Foster.

"Coco co cococo cococo coco (I guess he doesn't want to be our friend anymore)" Coco said sadly.

"I'm sorry but he is never gonna forgive us," Wilt said sadly.

"And if talking to him won't help, I don't know what will," Eduardo said sadly.

"You know my Mom says when someone is angry at you, you try to talk to them but they won't talk to you so you try writing them a letter and it works," Goo babbled.

Everyone stared at Goo stunned.

"Goo what did you say?" Frankie asked.

"I said when someone is angry at you and you try to talk to them, but they won't talk to you, so you try writing them a letter and it works," Goo repeated.

Everyone's eyes shot up and smiled.

"Goo you're a genius!" Bloo said ecstatically.

"I am?" Goo asked confused and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah we can write Mac a letter," said Bloo.

"That way we can let him know we are sorry," said Frankie.

"Since talking to him didn't work, so writing a letter will," said Madame Foster.

"Well what are we all waiting for let us get to work!" Mr. Herriman ordered.

"I'll get the papers," said Wilt.

"I'll get the markers," said Eduardo.

"Coco cococo (I'll get the scissors)" Coco said.

Soon after everyone got glue, paper, scissors, and markers. Eduardo used a heart shaped paper to trace over a blank piece of paper while Wilt used a big paper for a card, Bloo used a blue marker to write on the top front of the card, Wilt used a red marker to write on the bottom front of the card, and Eduardo glued the heart paper on the middle front of the card, all of the friends signed their names on the inside left of the card while they wrote of what they wanted to say on the right said of the card, the letter was finally finished; so the friends headed upstairs to the attic. Mac was still facing the wall and still angry, he heard a knock on the door.

"Mac it is us, we know you want us to leave you alone," said Madame Foster.

"And you don't have to look at us, but at least listen to us," said Mr. Herriman.

"We made you a card," said Frankie.

"To show you how much we are sorry," said Wilt.

"We want you to look at it," said Eduardo.

"Coco cococo (And read it out loud)" said Coco.

"We will slide it under the door crack," said Goo.

"That is if you come up to the door," said Bloo.

Mac got up and walked to the door and saw a really big card letter, he picked it up and was stunned and impressed of what his friends did, the blue writing said 'to Mac' the red writing said 'please forgive us' and the middle was a big pink heart.

"To Mac; Please forgive us," Mac read out loud.

The boy opened up the card, the left side had everyone's names, while the right side had writing.

"Dear Mac, we are really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for what we did to you yesterday, we put it behind us and thought you did too, but we were wrong, you were right what kind of friends were we to do that to you? You may have hurt our feelings but it was really us who hurt yours, if it makes you feel any better we promise to never do that to you again, is that okay? Once again we are really, really sorry Mac, sincerely your friends at Fosters," Mac read.

He felt a lot better after reading the card.

"Okay you guys can come in now," Mac said.

All the friends came in the attic.

"We are very sorry Mac," everyone said in unison.

"Before I say these three words I want to say do you really promise you guys won't do anything like that again?" Mac inquired.

"We promise," said Bloo.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"We are sure," said Goo.

"Positive?" Mac asked.

"We are positive," said Frankie.

"You guys won't break it?" Mac asked to make sure.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Because if you break it and don't keep it, I'm never coming back here again," Mac warned.

Everyone nodded knowing Mac was serious. Eduardo walked up to the boy holding his arms out waiting for a hug.

"Okay I forgive you," Mac smiled and jumped into Eduardo's arms.

Soon everyone was in a group being happy that they were forgiven. The friends were true to their word to never do something mean to Mac again, he was their friend. Mac was glad and happy that his friends made him happy once again, he even said sorry for hurting their feelings and saying such painful things and asking them those painful questions.

* * *

PRESENT

Destiny did cry at the sad parts but calmed down when the story was finished.

"So that's how it happened Destiny," said Frankie.

"So you guys kept your word right?" Destiny asked.

"Of course we did, if we didn't Mac wouldn't be here and neither would you or Aileen, or Gareth, or Beverly, or Leslie," said Frankie.

"And I would still be made fun of by mean jerky boys, not be dating Rodney, that was a bittersweet story Frankie," Destiny said.

"That day taught us something Destiny, being a real mean jerk to a friend is no way to treat a friend, or else we will lose them and they might never forgive us, unless we do something to make it up to them," said Frankie.

"That is a very good lesson, by the way I'm having a graduation party next month I would like to invite twelve of you, I'm having my family over too," said Destiny.

"We love to Destiny," said Frankie.

"Great," Destiny said hugging her friend.

Frankie was so glad to get that story off of her chest. She and the others were so glad to keep their promise and word to Mac, and if he didn't come back there would be no fun at Foster's anymore, and these new friends wouldn't be here if that had happened. Yes the day did teach everyone that lesson.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. The next story will be about the characters going to Destiny's Graduation party.**


End file.
